Scott Summers (Earth-10005)
| Relatives = Christopher Summers (father); Katherine Summers (mother); Alex Summers (Havok) (brother); Jean Grey (fiancée, deceased) | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = Eyes color based on physical statistics of actor James Marsden | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Luminescent red eyes | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former adventurer and student | Education = College graduate | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Anchorage, Alaska | PlaceOfDeath = Alkali Lake, Canada | Creators = David Hayter | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Scott Summers was a mutant with the ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Joining the X-Men As a high school student, Scott was scolded and subsequently put into detention by his teacher for the wearing of his shades in class. Leaving school, he was attacked and captured by Victor Creed, who inadvertently knocked his glasses off, destroying the school's roof in the process. Creed brought Summers to a mutant testing facility at Three Mile Island. There, his mutant genes were sampled, and placed into Wade Wilson as part of an amalgamation of powers. He was released from the prison by Wolverine and, alongside Emma, led the other mutants out. On his way out, he was telepathically contacted by Charles Xavier before they flew off in his helicopter. Cyclops became a member of the X-Men and a teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He had a long-term relationship with Jean Grey. He had many minor arguments with Logan, mostly due to the fact the two men competed for Jeans affections. He effectively took charge of the team after Professor X was knocked out following Mystique's sabotage of Cerebro. He coordinated a plan to stop Magneto's attempt to turn the world leaders into mutants via a device on the Statue of Liberty, and successfully incapacitated Magneto with his optic blast despite the distortion caused by Magneto's machine. Cyclops accompanied Professor X to visit Magneto who is locked up in a federal plastic prison. While waiting for Professor X, Deathstryke and her guards attacked Cyclops. Cyclops was captured along with Professor X and taken to Alkali Lake. William Stryker brainwashed Cyclops, and forced him to battle Jean. Before she managed to break him free of the mind control, they cracked the dam they were fighting under during their fight. Jean's Death Later, Jean seemingly gave her life to stop the crashing water from hitting the Blackbird, allowing Cyclops and the X-Men to escape. Jean's death hit Cyclops hard and he became even more of a loner. He changed drastically to the point where Storm was surprised when Xavier chose her to take his place as team leader. The Phoenix He returned to the lake were Jean supposedly died, and a resurrected Jean emerged from the water. Lacking complete control of her Phoenix powers, Jean apparently killed him as they kissed. Although his body was never found (he was possibly disintegrated like the Professor), his glasses were left behind, floating in the air when Storm and Wolverine arrived to investigate. His grave was placed alongside Jean's and the Professor's on the grounds of the mansion. | Powers = See the Scott Summers of Earth-616 | Abilities = See the Scott Summers of Earth-616 | Strength = Normal human male who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = See the Scott Summers of Earth-616 | Equipment = * Cyclops' Visor * Cyclops' X-Suit | Transportation = *X-Jet *Cyclops' Motorcycle | Weapons = | Notes = * James Marsden portrayed Cyclops in X-Men, X2 and X-Men: The Last Stand. Tim Pocock portrayed a younger version of Scott Summers in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. | Trivia = * The novelization of X-Men depicted differently Scott's use of his powers for the first time than that of X-Men Origins: Wolverine. * Cyclops' death in X-Men: The Last Stand, a result of actor James Marsden's commitment to Superman Returns, received a severely negative reception from fans and critics alike. * This version of Cyclops is much shorter than his mainstream counterpart (who is 6'3"). To be appear to be taller, the actor James Marsden (who is 5' 10" / 1,78 m) had to wear lifts for most of his scenes in the X-men movies, because his character Cyclops is considered to be a tall man.James Marsden's Biography }} Category:Optic Blasts Category:Summers Family Category:2000 Character Debuts Category:Strategists